


up too late

by reidingandwriting



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid Friendship, Aaron Hotchner Acting as Spencer Reid's Parental Figure, Aaron Hotchner is Spencer Reid's Parent, Drunk Spencer Reid, Gen, Mentioned Jason Gideon, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, sarcastic spencer reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidingandwriting/pseuds/reidingandwriting
Summary: 11:32pmaaron hotchner: Why are you still here?spencer reid: keeping busyaaron hotchner: Come to my office. We should talk.spencer reid: about what..?spencer reid: am i in trouble?aaron hotchner: You aren’t in trouble. Stop assuming the worst of situations.spencer reid: you want to talk about gideon.september 15th 3:45ammissed call (spencer reid)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon & Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hotch and reid over text :) plz comment and leave kudos. expect another chapter!  
> edit: HAHA just realized i put september instead of november. let’s pretend i didn’t do that...i

october 26th 11:43pm  
aaron hotchner: Come in tomorrow before 6. I need to go over the profile with you. 

october 27th 8:31pm  
aaron hotchner: Good job today. 

11:57pm  
spencer reid: thank u sir 

september 2nd 4:12pm  
aaron hotchner: Are you okay, Reid? You don’t look well.

spencer reid: thanks

aaron hotchner: ...

spencer reid: i’m fine

spencer reid: seriously

11:26pm  
aaron hotchner: You know you can come to me if something’s bothering you, right? 

spencer reid: yeah 

spencer reid: are u ever on ur phone at a normal time? 

september 3rd 2:12am  
aaron hotchner: No. 

4:02am  
spencer reid: should i come in early again?

spencer reid: sir*

aaron hotchner: Go to sleep Reid.

aaron hotchner: But yes. 

spencer reid: okay :) goodnight!

8:28pm  
aaron hotchner: Do me a favor and go to sleep before 10 tonight. You look like you haven’t slept in weeks.

aaron hotchner: Also, Morgan is mad you’ve drank all of the coffee.

10:48pm  
spencer reid: are u suggesting i drink too much coffee?

aaron hotchner: I’m suggesting the bags under you’re eyes are worsening each minute you stay awake. Now sleep.

aaron hotchner: I can see you’ve read that meaning you’re still awake.

spencer reid: okay dad. 

september 5th 2:12pm  
spencer reid: rossi says back up is needed, can i come in?

aaron hotchner: Send Morgan.

spencer reid: /:

september 8th 6:00pm  
aaron hotchner: Come out with the team tonight, you look like you need a night out.

spencer reid: another diss on my personal appearance i see

spencer reid: i’ll be there 

spencer reid: but i’m not drinking

10:59pm  
aaron hotchner: Aspirin and a water is beside your bed when you wake up in the morning. You can come in at 8.

september 6th 6:47am  
spencer reid: thank u so much

spencer reid: garcia can be persuasive 

september 9th 11:12am  
aaron hotchner: New glasses? 

spencer reid: coffee?

aaron hotchner: Two creams.

september 10th 10:54pm  
aaron hotchner: Come to my office tomorrow morning. We need to talk.

spencer reid: no :(( please no

aaron hotchner: Spencer. I’m not joking around.

spencer reid: just lecture me over text

spencer reid: less intimidating that way

aaron hotchner: You do seriously need to be more careful. You could have been killed, Reid.

spencer reid: i know. 

spencer reid: i’m sorry sir

spencer reid: really, i’ll be more careful i swear 

11:46pm  
spencer reid: sir?

september 13th 8:12am  
spencer reid: have u seen gideon?

aaron hotchner: I haven’t. I’ll let you know if I do.

spencer reid: thank u sir

september 14th 7:18am  
spencer reid: any sign of gideon? 

3:01pm  
spencer reid: gideon?

aaron hotchner: No, Reid.

spencer reid: are u sure?

aaron hotchner: Yes, Reid.

11:32pm  
aaron hotchner: Why are you still here?

spencer reid: keeping busy 

aaron hotchner: Come to my office. We should talk.

spencer reid: about what..?

spencer reid: am i in trouble? 

aaron hotchner: You aren’t in trouble. Stop assuming the worst of situations.

spencer reid: you want to talk about gideon.

september 15th 3:45am  
missed call (spencer reid)

6:35am  
aaron hotchner: Are you okay?

spencer reid: i am now

aaron hotchner: Are you sure?

spencer reid: i’m going to his cabin tonight 

aaron hotchner: Okay.

september 16th 12:39am  
aaron hotchner: Reid? How did things go? Was he there?

spencer reid: (1 attached image)

aaron hotchner: I’m sorry.

spencer reid: not ur fault. 

1:57am  
spencer reid: why would he only leave me that?

aaron hotchner: I’m as much as a profiler as you are. 

spencer reid: i can’t seem to profile why people keep leaving me sir 

spencer reid: sorry. that was a lot

2:00am  
spencer reid: sir?

aaron hotchner: Leave your front door unlocked. Be there in five.

september 16th 10:23am  
spencer reid: are u still here?

spencer reid: sorry i got emotional 

aaron hotchner: That was kind of the whole point of me coming to talk to you.

spencer reid: to cry like a kid? :(

aaron hotchner: To react to a situation like anyone else would. 

aaron hotchner: Also I fell asleep on your uncomfortable couch in the living room.

aaron hotchner: Also I’m making coffee.

spencer reid: not called in today?? :D

aaron hotchner: Nope.

spencer reid: nice! i’m going to shower, be out in 10!

september 17th 10:38pm  
aaron hotchner: How are you dealing with things?

spencer reid: dealing

aaron hotchner: I’m here if you need me, Reid.

september 20th 4:23pm  
aaron hotchner: Go home after lunch today.

spencer reid: why??

aaron hotchner: I want to make sure you eat. And you look like shit. Take your files home and rest.

spencer reid: i’m completely capable of doing my job 

spencer reid: and eating correctly 

aaron hotchner: I never said you weren’t capable of doing your job.

spencer reid: it was implied

september 28th 9:39am  
aaron hotchner: Lunch today at 12?

spencer reid: w/ the team?

aaron hotchner: Just you and me. Catch up.

spencer reid: i’m fine hotch 

aaron hotchner: If you lose any more weight, you’ll snap.

spencer reid: i’m fine 

aaron hotchner: Thai food?

spencer reid: yeah, okay. 

10:25pm  
spencer reid: goodnight aaron.

aaron hotchner: Sleep well, Reid.


	2. chap 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!

september 31st 10:48pm  
spencer reid: why am i so awkward in situations outside of the bau?

aaron hotchner: Are you saying your not awkward inside of the bau.

spencer reid: :|

aaron hotchner: I can actually picture you making that face in real life. 

aaron hotchner: Where are you at that you feel awkward?

11:37pm  
aaron hotchner: Reid?

spencer reid: with morgan :P sry for no responsesdf 

aaron hotchner: Where have you guys been?

spencer reid: at sum poorjly lit bar ewith an over flirtatious bargender 

spencer reid: haha bartneder 

aaron hotchner: Is Morgan by you?

spencer hotchner: w/ sum boonde chixk. think he’s fcuking her

aaron hotchner: So you’re alone right now? And you feel uncomfortable?

spencer reid: damnnit i bate sayign no

aaron hotchner: Reid. No to what? Answer my questions from before.

11:50pm incoming call (aaron hotchner)  
duration: 3 minutes 36 seconds 

spencer reid: u domt need to pikc me up, hotch, i feel good

spencer reid: like rlly rlly good :P

aaron hotchner: I could practically hear you slurring over the phone. Stop saying yes to drinks. I’m coming to get you.

november 1st 12:40am  
aaron hotchner: Reid? Where are you? 

spencer reid: baxk room thingy 

spencer reid: guve me 10 mins 

spencer reid: plz

aaron hotchner: Oh my god. 

aaron hotchner: I’m coming in there to get you. So get dressed. 

aaron hotchner: Plus you’re too drunk to consent to anything. You can’t let people take advantage of you.

3:13am  
spencer reid: are u on the living room couch?

aaron hotchner: Yes, how aren’t you passed out yet?

spencer reid: trying to stay up, want to reduce my punishment of a hangover tomorrow morning 

aaron hotchner: You seriously need to think about your actions more. Don’t think you and Morgan won’t be getting a lecture in the morning.

spencer reid: ugh

spencer reid: will u come in. can’t sleep

aaron hotchner: Okay.

spencer reid: thank u :)

10:49am  
spencer reid: were u here last night or was that a fever dream?

aaron hotchner: I was indeed there to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid. 

aaron hotchner: How’s your head?

spencer reid: bad

spencer reid: thanks for everything by the way 

aaron hotchner: Anything to stop  
you from getting hurt, Reid.

spencer reid: aw, hotch showing actual emotion???

aaron hotchner: Don’t think I didn’t forget about your lecture.

spencer reid: shit.

september 3rd 7:12am  
aaron hotchner: Meeting at the round table in 5.

spencer reid: okay, i think i may have a lead

september 5th 11:34am  
aaron hotchner: This is your 3rd cup of coffee this hour alone. Slow down.

spencer reid: 2 creams right?

aaron hotchner: Thank you, Spencer. 

aaron hotchner: I mean it though.

september 7th 12:00am  
aaron hotchner: Happy Birthday Spencer.

spencer reid: technically i’m born at 8:23pm, so we’d still have an estimated 8 hours and 23 minutes until i actually turn 25.

aaron hotchner: Yeah, okay. I’ll make note of that.

8:23pm  
aaron hotchner: Happy birthday, Spencer.

spencer reid: thank u! 

aaron hotchner: Did you do anything special today?

spencer reid: um, i sent a letter to my mom?

aaron hotchner: You do that everyday.

spencer reid: what did aaron hotchner do on a day where he doesn’t have to work?

aaron hotchner: Took Jack to the park. 

spencer reid: fun! how’s jack doing?

aaron hotchner: Well. He’s always happy when I get days off.

incoming call (spencer reid)  
duration: 2 hours 24 minutes 

spencer reid: goodnight hotch! 

aaron hotchner: Sleep well, Spencer. See you tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you all <3


End file.
